Modern cleaning pads for wood floor mops are typically rectangular in shape and are removably attached, as by a hook and loop fasteners, to a mop head of similar shape. A cleaning pad often includes a fabric that is attached to the mop head and a floor engaging fabric that is attached to the first fabric. One popular cleaning pad material for floor mops is microfiber because of its ability to trap and retain dirt and absorb liquids. However, a problem with current microfiber cleaning pads is that such pads tend to glide over the floor and are thus not effective for scrubbing applications. Floor contractors often use cut pile microfiber for tacking floors. Such pads are highly moisture absorbent. However, such cut pile microfiber pads when used on a floor mop are extremely difficult to push across a floor when the pad is wet.